Nieve
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Durante una fiesta de Noche Buena/Navidad organizada por Scott, Noland y Greta salen para estar un rato a solas.


Siguió al infantil hombre hasta la entrada del Palacio de Batalla, sin saber exactamente qué esperar y sintiendo que terminaría molesta por las ridiculeces de su amigo. Aquella noche llevaba puesto un vestido negro de gasa de seda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cuello tipo halter le daba seguridad, y el talle drapeado de la cintura le daba comodidad, la falda con evasé le daba cierto tono de elegancia y el moño negro atado a su cintura era pura y simple coquetería. Sus tacones dorados hacían ruido cada que caminaba, y lo hacía casi pausadamente. Noland no le había dicho por qué, sólo le pidió que saliera con él un rato.

Adentro, la fiesta de Noche Buena/Navidad en la que Scott les obligó a participar estaba a todo lo que da. Con todo y eso, Greta se sentía fuera de lugar e incómoda. Odiaba usar vestidos, pero le daba la perfecta oportunidad de ver a Noland con un esmoquin. Aunque vestía con ropa formal, se rehusó, varias veces, a dejar de usar su boina.  
-¿Qué rayos quieres que vea? –cuestionó; Noland sonrió ampliamente  
-Nada en particular –respondió; Greta suspiró, rendida –Quería salir de ahí y no quería estar solo aquí afuera  
-Tucker y Anabel se fueron hace un rato, si Scott se da cuenta que nosotros también desaparecimos, puede enojarse –le advirtió  
-Nunca te ha importado lo que diga o haga Scott –contrarrestó Noland; Greta rió por lo bajo, dándole la razón

Él caminó hasta la esquina del edificio. Greta le siguió de cerca, sin entender, todavía, qué estaban haciendo afuera.

Noland se recargó en la pared y miró hacia el despejado cielo nocturno. Greta se quedó junto a él, alzando la vista también. Las estrellas titilaban sobre ellos.  
-No hay ningún trazo de nubes –dijo en voz baja, maravillado por el firmamento nocturno  
-¿Me trajiste aquí para hablar sobre el clima? –preguntó; Noland se echó a reír -¿Entonces es eso?  
-No necesariamente. Además, ¿qué mejor que ver éste espectáculo natural con una amiga?

Greta apartó la vista del cielo para fijarse en Noland. Se sobó el brazo, consumida con nervios. Él seguía mirando casualmente el cielo, sonriéndole a las estrellas.  
-Ya casi es Navidad –dijo él –Pero Hoenn es tan tropical que pareciera que estamos en verano  
-Al menos en invierno el clima es un poco más fresco que de costumbre –Geta encogió los hombros y miró apenada hacia el cielo –Cómo me gustaría ver nevar…

Interesado, Noland miró de reojo a Greta. Sonrió para sí mismo por una fracción de segundos y volvió a centrarse en las estrellas.  
-Hace muchos años, mis padres me llevaron a Snowpoint, en la región Sinnoh –rememoró, con nostalgia en la mirada –Muchos llaman a la nieve de Snowpoint "polvo de diamante". Yo no estoy segura si esté bien decirle así porque nunca he visto un diamante, pero era verdaderamente mágico  
-Yo nunca he visto nevar –interrumpió Noland –Pero la forma en que lo describes lo hace sonar como si en verdad fuera cosa de magia  
-Bueno, no estoy segura –respondió, avergonzada y ruborizada –Era pequeña; con la edad cambia la manera en que percibes las cosas  
-Puede ser

Se quedaron callados, mirando el cielo. Hasta el momento, estaba en paz con Noland. Eran contadas las veces en las que el silencio permanecía entre ellos. Un silencio muy especial.  
-Durante estos meses, no he dejado de pensar en esa historia –cortó el silencio, llamando la atención de Greta  
-¿Qué historia?  
-La que me acabas de contar –Greta frunció el ceño al escuchar –Me la contaste hace unos meses, cuando te estabas quejando del calor  
-No lo recuerdo, ¿de verdad te conté eso?  
-Por supuesto –dejó de ver al cielo para ver directo a los ojos azules de Greta –Soy muy bueno escuchando, no olvido nada de lo que me cuentas  
-Eso da miedo –admitió, con una sonrisa nerviosa; Noland rió por lo bajo  
-Sólo tengo una memoria envidiable –comentó orgulloso –Puedo recordar la última borrachera que tuve con Brandon, cuánto tomamos, lo gracioso que se veía caminando como un Spinda y la consistencia de lo que vomitó  
-¡Eres un asqueroso! –entre risas, Greta le empujó; casi de inmediato se puso seria -¿A qué te refieres con que no dejaste de pensar en eso?

El Jefe de la Fábrica metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro. Sacó tres pokébolas de cada bolsillo, y con gran habilidad, las sostuvo en sus manos. Sin mediar palabra, Noland las lanzó, liberando a los pokémon. Frente a Greta se encontraban dos Delibird, Piloswine, Walrein, Glalie y el Regice de Brandon. Volteó hacia Noland, quien asintió.  
-Todos son pokémon de hielo… -mencionó Greta mientras Noland se acercaba a los pokémon

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Noland, los pokémon tomaron sus posiciones. Los dos Delibird ascendieron al cielo, lentamente, tomando sus puestos en el aire. Piloswine, Walrein y Glalie se alinearon, y Regice se paró detrás de ellos.  
-No puedo llevarte hasta Sinnoh, pero puedo intentar recrear ese polvo de diamantes –le dijo, mirándola –Disculpa por el regalo tan cutre, si no te gusta, puedes golpearme  
-¿Regalo?

Sin explicar más, Noland volvió a chasquear los dedos. Regice emitió, poco a poco, un aura fría. Los Delibird chillaron, y también liberaron un viento frío mientras sacudían sus alas. El gélido viento arreció por segundos, moviendo con fuerza los cabellos de Greta. Cuando encontraron un punto exacto, el frío viento sopló con suavidad. Piloswine, Walrein y Glalie entendieron que esa era su señal. Concentrándose, los tres brillaron con una luz azulada. Poco después, del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve. Los Delibird se miraron y asintieron. El frío viento que ellas despedían paró, y sólo Regice continuó usando Viento Hielo para ambientar. Aleteando, los Delibird soltaron lo que parecía ser brillantina, la cual centelleaba ante la vista de Greta. Pasados unos minutos, el césped alrededor de ellos estaba cubierto por una suave capa de nieve. Greta extendió su mano frente a ella; la nieve y aquella brillantina fría cayeron en su palma.

Sonriente, Noland se acercó a ella. Tocó su hombro con su fría mano, haciendo que Greta volteara. Apenas iba a decir algo, los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales comenzaron. Las estrellas en el cielo parecieron ceder su espacio a los colores creados por la pirotecnia. Greta parecía sorprendida.  
-Eso no fue idea mía –añadió confundido, señalando al cielo

Greta no dijo nada. Debajo de la escarcha y nieve, dos Frontier Brains se abrazaban.


End file.
